Gdy niebo nad moją głową
by corny19
Summary: Krótka mini z filozoficznym podejściem do bycia wampirem.


Gdy niebo nad moją głową

_Świat jest teatrem, aktorami ludzie,  
Którzy kolejno wchodzą i znikają.  
__**William Shakespeare**_

Oddech to gotowane powietrze. Przynajmniej tak mówią. Starałem się jednak wierzyć tylko w to, co podpowiadało mi serce. Oddech to kolejna blizna. Oddech równa się potrzebie. Ja miałem już wszystko. Dawno przestałem chłonąć powietrze, zdradziecki powiew życia, który już nie był moim udziałem. Nadal mogłem nazywać siebie człowiekiem?  
Siedzę samotnie w lesie, wpatrując się w księżyc i widzę jedynie mrok – w każdym zakątku świata, w każdej dziurze czy całości, jakby był nieoderwalnym szczegółem egzystencji. Otacza każdą ludzką aurę, wyziera spod przymkniętych powiek i zatacza kręgi w moich dłoniach, starając się być najlepszym przyjacielem. Przyzwyczaiłem się do niego, tak jak człowiek przyzwyczaja się do śniadań. Wiedziałem, że istnieje, znałem bardzo dobrze, jednak starałem się go unikać. Miałem ponad sto lat i ukrywałem się jak dziecko, ginąc w morzu drzew, przysłaniających niebo.  
Lubiłem tę porę nocy, gdy jasno oświetlona ziemia na chwilę ujawniała swoje sekrety. Wtedy czułem na powrót coś na kształt zachwycenia pięknem świata. Jako wampir pojmowałem wszystko w inny sposób. Życie jest dużo cenniejsze niż wydaje się ludziom. Życie jest skarbem, którego nie doceniają. Ja znam jego wartość bardzo dobrze. Dojrzałem to stwierdzenia, że było najlepszym, co mnie spotkało. Nieświadomość końca, zbliżająca się wojna i strach w oczach matki były niczym. Nie wiedziałem, że przyjdzie mi pożegnać je tak wcześnie.  
Miałem niespełna osiemnaście lat, gdy stałem się wampirem. Do tego czasu nie wiedziałem czym tak naprawdę jest życie. Zdawało mi się, że mogę zawojować świat, że go zdobędę i stanę się panem własnego losu. Wierzyłem w siebie i swoje możliwości tak bardzo, że nic nie było w stanie zawrócić mnie z tej drogi.  
Teraz uświadamiam sobie całą prawdę. Życie jest jak teatr. A my tylko odgrywamy w nim swoją rolę, taką, jaką nam przydzielono. Nie ma przeznaczenia, nie ma losu – jest tylko scena. Ta mała powierzchnia, po której stąpamy, nieświadomi, że prowadzimy monolog z życiem. I właśnie ta wiedza jest najgorsza.  
Księżyc uśmiecha się nieśmiało, delikatnie oświetlając moją bladą twarz. Ma rację, uwydatniając moją wampirzą naturę. To, czym jestem, jest tym, co mnie tworzy. Musiałem uporać się z własnymi demonami, by móc powiedzieć, że akceptuję siebie.  
Słyszę delikatny szum drzew, zapraszający śpiew opadających liści, który przyzywa do skosztowania dobrodziejstw. Wzywa, a ja odpowiadam, wchłaniając w siebie powiew wiatru, który delikatnie opływa moją twarz, by ruszyć w inne rejony. Siedząc wśród serenad ziemi, nadal rozmyślam. Widzę siebie – swoją piękną twarz w odbiciach innych. Widzę ich niezrozumiałe spojrzenia i odruchowe gesty, widzę jak uciekają i wracają. A ja nadal trwa, w tym samym miejscu.  
W końcu wstaję. Moja sylwetka góruje na tle zachodzącego księżyca, który po raz kolejny żegna się z ziemią. Uśmiecham się mimo woli. Odwieczne prawa natury nadal stanowią dla mnie zagadkę. Zgłębić ją? Zawsze chciałem, trudnością są jednak jej kaprysy.  
Powoli oddalam się od tego miejsca, wracając do oazy spokoju i ciszy, gdzie mogę być sobą.  
Biegnę szybko. Zostawiam las za sobą, ostatni raz rzucając spojrzenie na niebo, które powoli odzyskuje słoneczne barwy. Zostawiam za sobą mgłę.  
Zatrzymuję się dopiero we własnym pokoju. Stos płyt i książek. I pianino. Siadam przy nim, zatracając się w melodii. Palce machinalnie wygrywają znane nuty, dryfują po morzu klawiszy, by dźwięki mogły roznieść się w mojej głowie.  
Nic nie jest w stanie zmącić tej ciszy, gdy muzyka wypełnia moją duszę. Czuję wtedy powrót marzeń, tych złudzeń, które posiada każdy człowiek. Wtedy wierzę, że potrafię czarować, potrafię zmienić coś, co nie powinno zostać zmienione.  
Ulegam samemu sobie, chłonąc nuty jakby były ostatnią deską ratunku. Przyjemność miesza się z żalem, radość ze smutkiem, miłość z nienawiścią – wszystko zlewa się w jedną całość, jedną przepiękną całość, która jest symfonią doznań. Czuję, że zostało we mnie człowieczeństwo.

***

Wędruję pomiędzy ludźmi. Są dziwnymi jednostkami. Najczęściej nie zwracają uwagi na rzeczy istotne, by spojrzeć na te, które nic nie wnoszą. Sam taki byłem, dlatego ich rozumiem.  
Patrzę w twarze i widzę cierpienie, widzę smutek i żal. Na ich wezwanie przywdziewam maskę, która pomaga odgrywać mi rolę. Znowu tą samą. Nieustannie.  
Krążę wokół nich, obserwuję, ale nikt mnie nie widzi. Czuję, że jestem sam. Ze wszystkim. Jeśli powiem, że dojrzałem do tego stwierdzenia, czy ktoś mi uwierzy?  
Ale taka jest prawda. Dojrzałem. Poznałem siebie, poznałem ich i ruszyłem do przodu.  
Spoglądam w ich myśli, zaczesując niesforne kosmyki smukłymi palcami. Uśmiecham się. Każdy ton ich słów sprawia, że coraz mocniej wrastam w samotność. Brodzę w sadzawce ich wspomnień i pragnień.  
I nadal tu stoję. Wśród tłumu rozwrzeszczanych i piszczących nastolatek, wśród dystyngowanych kobiet i niebezpiecznych mężczyzn. Stoję – choć oni nie widzą. Patrzą przeze mnie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co na zawsze zostanie nieosiągalne.  
Uciekam stamtąd czym prędzej. Czuję pragnienie. Ich krew do mnie śpiewa, zaprasza do złudnego tanga. Świdruje mnie na wylot, przyciąga melodią ze snów. Słyszę jak misternie buduje siatkę. Widzę pulsujące żyły. Oblizuję usta, czując suchość w gardle.  
Paląca rozkosz, która jest w zasięgu ręki.  
Widzę i czuję więcej niż oni, nieświadomi mojego pragnienia, które od środka ogarnia każdą komórkę ciała.  
Ulica zapełniona jest ich szeptami.  
Przystaję. Rozglądam się na boki i w końcu mój wzrok trafia na dziewczynę. Stoi po drugiej stronie jezdni, trzymając w dłoniach książkę. Uśmiecha się blado. Jest piękna. Na swój magiczny sposób nietykalna – dla mnie. Obserwuję ją wbrew sobie, dokładnie badając każdy detal jej twarzy.  
Jej błękitne spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na mnie. Dostrzegam jak mimowolnie przyciska książkę do bijącego serca. Żywego serca, które czuje i pragnie. Zamykam oczy, by rozkoszować się tą melodią.  
Słyszę jej myśli. Strach i bunt. Widzi we mnie kogoś więcej niż człowieka.  
Przyznaję jej rację, uśmiechając się krzywo. Przyznaję, że choć odkryła prawdę, sama nie wie, co ona oznacza.  
- Sam musisz odnaleźć drogę. – Głos Carlisle odzywa się w moich myślach.  
Świadomość jej bezradności sprawia, że czuję się niezwyciężony.  
Odrywam od niej spojrzenie. Zostawiam samotną i bezpieczną, z dala od mojego instynktu.  
Idę szybkim krokiem, mijając witryny sklepów, restauracje i butiki, w których piętrzy się miejskie życie.  
Oddech to gotowane powietrze. Oni oddychają. Nabierają powietrze do płuc, wprawiając cały mechanizm w ruch. Jestem inny. Całkowicie inny. Ja żyję wbrew wszystkiemu, oni dla wszystkiego. Różnimy się od siebie każdym szczegółem.

_- Teraz jesteś jednym z nas – oświadcza Carlisle, uśmiechając się ciepło.  
Wstaję z łóżka, by podejść do wiszącego naprzeciwko lustra. Oglądam siebie. Nowego Edwarda.  
- Jestem… Czym jestem? – pytam, widząc w odbiciu kogoś innego. Kogoś, kim nigdy nie zamierzałem się stać.  
- Jesteś wiecznością._

Przedzieram się przez las, biegnąc na oślep przed siebie. Zostawiając za sobą pragnienie. Uciekam od złudnego świata, w którym nie ma dla mnie miejsca. Jestem drapieżnikiem. Dzikim i niezwyciężonym.  
Do moich nozdrzy doszedł słodki zapach krwi. Nasłuchiwałem szelestu. Kilka metrów dalej stał jeleń, pochylając się nad ziemią. Nieświadomy obecności kogoś innego.  
Zatrzymałem się, obserwując go przez chwilę. Jak mogłem zniszczyć coś tak pięknego? Jego brązowe umaszczenie lśniło w świetle słońca.  
Wyglądał dumnie i dostojnie, bez strachu w źrenicach.  
Skoczyłem na niego, przygwożdżając jego cielsko do ściółki. Szarpał się, próbował wyrwać z objęć śmierci, jednak nie dałem za wygraną. Przez sekundą spojrzałem w jego oczy. Odbijał się w nich mój własny strach. Strach przed samym sobą. Zatapiam kły w ciele, wlewając w siebie życiodajny płyn. Krew przechodzi przez moje gardło, spływa do każdej komórki, gasząc palący ból. Chłonę go w siebie, zatracam w potrzebie brania tego, co on daje.  
W końcu oblizuję wargi i spoglądam w nieruchome cielsko leżące pode mną.  
Uśmiecham się blado i kładę swoją dłoń w miejscu, gdzie biło serce.  
- Musisz zrozumieć – zaczynam, a słowa wypływają ze mnie niehamowane niczym, prócz wyrzutami sumienia. – Musisz wiedzieć, że nie tylko ty się bałeś. Nie tylko ty uciekałeś.  
W powietrzu unosi się zapach śmierci. Jego śmierci, mojej śmierci. Zapach skończoności, która dosięga każdego z nas. Ale nie mnie.  
- Jestem tutaj i patrzę na ciebie wiedząc, że postępuję źle – podjąłem ponownie. – Postępuję wbrew wszystkiemu, w co kiedyś wierzyłem. Bo ty jesteś niewinny. To ja. To ja zostałem zmieniony. To ja ponoszę odpowiedzialność.  
Jego ciało wtuliło się w wilgotną ziemię, jakby Matka Natura zabierała jego duszę. Uśmiecham się, mając nadzieję, że tak będzie naprawdę.  
- To ja powinienem oddać hołd tobie. Ty nie grasz. Ty żyjesz tak jak powinieneś. Niczego nie ukrywasz, nie chowasz się za maską. Dla ciebie życie jest tutaj, teraz, od tej sekundy, do końca. Ja mam tylko scenę, po której stąpam jak dziecko we mgle – wzdycham, spoglądając w niebo.  
Poczułem słone krople spływające po mojej twarzy. Deszcz nagle zaczął zraszać ziemie w błogosławionej wilgoci. Nadal patrzę na ciało jelenia, które pokrywa się teraz miękkim puchem deszczu.  
- Dziękuję ci – szeptam, ostatni raz głaskając jego pysk.  
Wstaję, by odejść. Dać mu swobodę w dryfowaniu po przestworzach.

_- Nie zabijaj. Nie pokazuj swojej dzikiej natury. Musisz kontrolować siebie. _– Nauki ojca, których wysłuchiwałem przez lata. Nauki, które powinny zostawić we mnie ślad, zginęły po drodze.  
Gdy niebo nad moją głową ubiera się w smutek, przystaję. Ściągam maskę, siadam na ziemi i wyłączam czujność. Jestem sobą. Nie wampirem, nie dojrzałym drapieżcą, który w okamgnieniu dopada ofiarę, nie pięknym nieznajomym.  
Wtedy jestem człowiekiem. Na powrót. Samotnym człowiekiem wierzącym w ludzkość.

_- Nie chcę, żebyś zginął. Nie chcę żebyś szedł na wojnę, która może mi cię zabrać. Mam tylko ciebie… Tylko ciebie – załamany głos matki wprawia mnie tylko w przygnębienie. – Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził.  
- Ale ja tego chcę, mamo. To moja szansa na zrobienie czegoś wielkiego – oświadczam, wpatrując się w jej szkliste oczy._

Do dzisiaj jej smutek mnie prześladuje. Do dzisiaj ją widzę. Smutne wspomnienia odeszły w niepamięć, pozostawiając po sobie słodko-gorzki smak dzieciństwa.  
Gdziekolwiek teraz była, na pewno uśmiechała się. Czekała na mnie.  
Wystawiam twarz na deszcz. Słone krople spływają po mojej twarzy, znacząc wilgotny ślad.  
- Gdybyś tu była – szeptam w przestrzeń, rzucając słowa w nieznane wymiary.  
Siedzę samotnie w lesie, wpatrując się w niebo.  
Oddech to gotowane powietrze. Oddech to znak życia. Po raz pierwszy od kilkudziesięciu lat patrzę w przyszłość z uśmiechem. Nie czuję żalu ani smutku. Samotność nie wydaje się tak przerażająca jak wcześniej, a ludzie – ludzie są promieniami.  
Oddech… Uśmiecham się lekko. Po raz pierwszy od lat, wciągam powietrze do płuc z nadzieją.


End file.
